


Shouyou's sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat, hinata is ambitious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrified Hinata Shouyou gets sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouyou's sorting

"Shouyou Hinata!" Shouyou jumped, terrified at the gruff voice of Ukai-sensei calling him up to be sorted.

Shouyou was about to pass out from nerves. At each table, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff; it seemed like everyone was watching him, from the small, just sorted first years, to the giant and scary seventh years. 

Small, wobbly steps took him up to the stool with the weird talking hat, murmers of 'he's defiantly not a lion!', 'boy's about to piss himself' and 'Is he really eleven? He's so small!' reached his blushed ears. 

He climbed upon the tall stool looking out at the crowd with wide eyes until his view was blocked by the smelly hat.

'Smelly ey?'

Shouyou jumped, scared.

'no need to be scared, boy. I'm just gonna sort you.'

Shouyou shut his eyes tightly waiting for something painful or weird to happen.

The hat merely sighed at his antics.

'you, you are determined. Yes! Determined to prove yourself and your worth. Ambition, a key Slytherin trait. Not very cunning, however. Your thinking is completely two dimensional, you'll have to work on that in' … "Slytherin!"

The hat was pulled off by Ukai-sensei, as Shouyou was completely immobile. He took steady steps to the table clad in green. Coaxed into a seat by a young boy with silver hair, Shouyou tried to make himself as small as possible. Next to him, a taller boy with a heavy sneer and perfectly styled brown hair glared at him before turning his attention elsewhere. 

The boy with silver hair spoke excitedly, "welcome to Slytherin!"

Shouyou was terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming.
> 
> Tumblr: daichi-and-koushi.tumblr.com


End file.
